


Under the Table

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 2nd Person, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Mild Femdom, Oral Sex, Winter's PoV, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: As much as you love him, sometimes Qrow misplaces his priorities and you have to remind him. You don't really mind all that much though.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies, something happens under the table, featuring Qrowin.

It’s not uncommon for you and Qrow to be separated for some time due to your jobs. You’re part of the Atlas Military and he’s the equivalent of a mercenary. You both knew that this would be the lives you lived for some time, among other things.

This time it’s his turn. You’re confident he’ll return in one piece - it’s only a weeklong mission. But you just started your own leave and that is what bothers you most. The fact that it’s Atlas Military that hired him for this task is just icing on the cake.

But you wait patiently. You’ve stared down soldiers and stabbed them. You were there to see Salem fall. One week won’t kill you.

Just when you think it will, though, the seventh day is over and suddenly Qrow knocks on the door. It’s a little bit close to evening and you were making a simple meal for yourself - all you’ve got is your white blouse and simple jeans. But when you open the door he looks at you - in your crystal blue eyes and a smile on his face.

“Welcome home, Qrow.”

You hug him and he hugs you more tightly than before. You’re not sure who is more glad to see the other.

And then the snark comes out of your lips. You back yourself away and fold your arms across yourself, as if teasing him. “You smell. Go take a shower.”

“Ha, don’t remind me.” He lays his weapon down at the door, next to yours, before heading towards your room. “I think I’m just gonna burn these clothes. They’re a lost cause.”

It’s more of a joke if anything. But as he showers, you continue to cook. Qrow rarely asks for much after he returns from a mission. It might be because he had never imagined himself as a domesticated person in life and is perhaps too timid to ask for much off the bat.

And that’s okay. The mornings after are more fun once he’s rested up and ready to go. You’re both early risers, even on your time off, so it works out better that way most of the time. Especially when the first thing you register in the morning is his head between your legs and his tongue slipping in and out of you.

But it’s been a week since you were on leave. Qrow was on his way out the door the moment you came back, despite how you tried to hurry home. All you two had together before he needed to leave a fond hug and kiss. No time for even a quickie.

You are  _ starving  _ for him, and if it wasn’t for the food on the stove, you would be in there with him.

But you’re responsible enough to keep cooking, and the food is done once he’s out of the shower. There’s enough for both of you since you had the foreknowledge to make extra - you were expecting him to come home, after all. You finish your food quickly, probably because you’re doing your best to ignore the craving to have him and trying to be polite and let Qrow eat. But your plate is empty now, and all that’s in front of you is him.

You cross your legs. You try to ignore it. You don’t know if he’s fooling around and pulling your strings or if he’s legitimately not realizing what’s going on. It doesn’t help that all he’s wearing is his pajama bottoms. And when he wears those, you know from experience that he has nothing else on.

Perhaps foreplay is required. As he begins to talk again, you unceremoniously crawl under the table.

“Winter?”

You ignore him and soon you’re at the base of his seat. You hear him set his fork aside and lean back to gaze down at you, but your hands are already on his thighs, pushing them aside. You move your head in and run your lips on the fabric, taking notice that he’s finally starting to harden.

Now he gets the picture. “Sorry, guess I kept you waiting.”

Soon you’re running the tongue on the fabric up and down his full length. “It’s not just that,” you tell him. “It’s also well overdue.” And while this was just supposed to be foreplay, you’re really getting into it now. You gaze up at him, and Qrow’s has a look that says he’s stuck between dragging you to the bedroom or letting you finish.

He stares at you a little longer before reaching for the fork to keep eating. He’s decided to let you continue and the feeling is mutual - you want to taste him. With a slow drag you pull the fabric down and the hot flesh bobs into the air. One of your hands for a gentle ring around the base of him and your mouth opens.

You start with just the small of your tongue, down to up, down to up. You can see him quiver, feel him pulse in your hands. He smells just a tiny bit like soap, but it’s pleasant. You use a bit more of your tongue this time, cradling the head a little before letting your tip slide across the open slit.

He sets the fork aside and fights the urge to lean over you. That would technically make your job harder. But a hand sneaks under the table, running through your white locks. You see his stomach rise and fall, trying to stay calm.

Your hand squeezes just a tiny bit more and you take the head into your mouth.

His hand squeezes a tiny bit, too. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

You feel yourself grin a little as your tongue begins to caress the top of his cock. You suck a mean dick and Qrow knows it. The ring of your hand begins to move as you start to push down on his head.

He lets out a long, slow breath. He leans back and slides his hips forward in the chair, trying to make it as easy as possible for you to work your magic. Soon it’s all wet and a little messy, but you’re used to it by now. He’s deep in your mouth and you can taste all of him, even the salty liquid that’s starting to leak out of his tip.

And you want more. You take one last breath and you push down. Qrow gives a quick grunt and leans back even further as you take him into your throat. His hand lets go of your hair, trying to let you be in sole control of the moment, trying to remain still, trying to not blow his load too soon by chewing on the insides of his cheek.

You pull off for now and you both take deep breaths. You know that you have to build up to things, and deepthroating is no exception. You start again, pushing in and sliding the tip down just a little easier than before.

But then your scroll rings.

“Fuck.” You take it out and look at the screen. It’s Ironwood. You roll your eyes and give Qrow the scroll. “Answer it for me.” You have dick to suck and you will not stop now.

“Jimmy’s calling for you, though, Winter.”

You ignore him and with a mix between a cough and a laugh Qrow answers the call.

“Hello Jimmy.”

“Qrow.” Not even a hello from the general and you roll your eyes, your mouth moving back onto his member. “I assume you’ve returned safely then.”

“Y-Yeah,” he takes a deep breath. “You could say that.”

“Is Winter available?”

Qrow looks down at you. A piece of you is still filled with spite that Atlas, of all places and groups, dragged your husband away at the most inopportune time..

“Tell him I’m sucking your dick.” He balks. “ _ Tell him. _ ”

By the time he’s actually speaking, you’re already halfway down his cock again. “She’s-” a grunt as you push deeper, tongue scraping away at the sides. “She’s sucking my dick.”

A heavy sigh. “I’ll call-”

_ Click _

You pull back, breath, and go down again, forcing yourself all the way to the bottom. It’s both a reward for listening to you and your own eagerness showing through. Qrow almost slams the scroll onto the table. “Fucking hell- Winter!” His body is tense. His cock twitches in your grip, on your tongue, down your throat and you know it won’t be much longer now. 

“N-Never knew you’d put your foot down on Jimmy.”

You reluctantly pull back to breath, giving his tip a long lick and he shudders. “What’d you think of it?”

“It’s fucking hot.”

You hear yourself smirk.

No more foreplay. No more teasing. You take him in again, going up and down as quickly as you can. You fight the will to gag, you ignore that he’s pushing his hips against you for that hot and wet squeeze.

“ _ Winter! _ ”

Your hand starts to stroke with your movements. You know he can’t hold back anymore. Not when he says your name like that.

One final twitch and a low, dragged out groan comes out. His cock twitches and spasms and you feel the hot liquid shooting down your throat. You don’t even look at him. You don’t even acknowledge that he’s coming. But you pull off just enough so that his head is in your mouth.

Honestly, the cum isn’t tasty. But you’re in the military. You’re used to food being loaded with preservatives and salt, along with the occasional field ration. In comparison this is easier.

When he stops twitching and you’ve sucked out the last drop, you pull off. Strands of spit and cum form and break, forcing you to clean up the little bits with your tongue. Once it’s all clean you tilt your head back. You leave your mouth open for just a little bit so he can see all that cum inside before you close and swallow. It’s more of a show for him than you, but he  _ really _ likes the show.

After the deed is done, you move back out from under the table and leave the kitchen. No words are shared - only Qrow’s deep breathing is present, watching your back. You feel his eyes on you, and you begin to undo your blouse, throwing casually to the side.

As you walk back to your bedroom, you hear him pick up his fork and he keeps eating. You roll your eyes, but you smile - he’s just trying to be polite. You made dinner, after all.

And it’s not like you have to wait very long. You wash off whatever’s left, but you haven’t even left the table for five minutes before he’s ripping off the rest of your clothes and he’s deep inside you again.

And again.

And then again. By the end of it all you wonder if the two of you have set a new personal best tonight.


End file.
